


Playing Doctor

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb is sick and Jim wants to take care of him. Written with TheBustyBarmaid. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

"Are you sure you are qualified to do this, Jim?" Seb groaned and arched his back with the pain coming from his knee. Where Jim was doing his best to keep the larger man still and bandage the wound with the remnants of his shirt.

"No but we don't have a choice."

"Ow! Fuck! Jiiiiim..." Seb's eyes rolled up to the back of his head as Jim tied off the bandage.

"Suck it up, buttercup." Jim muttered before kissing him. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I think we have different definitions of okay, Boss."

"Okay in my book means you're not skinned up and used as a mat in someone's foyer."

"Sure, Boss." Seb gasped.

"Just stay awake." He murmured.

"Trying, Boss."

"Try harder."

"'M talkin' to you." Seb mumbled.

"Not coherent sentences."

"Wha' more do ya want?"

"My tiger healed."

"Workin' on it, Boss." Seb mumbled, fighting his drooping eyes. Jim huffed before going to find the cold compress, leaving Sebastian to rest for a bit. Seb moved his head so he could see him move away. The sudden movement caused his brain to go fuzzy because of the lack of oxygen.

A few minutes passed before Jim called for him. "Sebby!" Seb groaned, doing his best to stay awake. "What do I do to stop a bomb?"

"Bomb?"

"I think I turned the cold compress into one."

"How?!" Seb tried to get up.

"I don't know!"

He managed to sit up. "There's nothing in the kitchen to make a bomb!"

"Somehow I managed it!"

"Well, come help me."

"I think I should stop the bomb first!"

"Cut the power!"

"I can't!"

"Every bomb has a timer or power source. Can you pick it up?"

"No, it's cold!"

"Use gloves!"

"I can't get them!"

"Jim, calm down. We just need to-" Seb's adrenalin ran out and he collapsed back onto the floor.

"Sebastian!" Jim shrieked before darting over to the sniper's side. He groaned but didn't wake. "Tiger, please wake up." Seb didn't respond. He shook him gently. "Please." No response. Jim gave a scream of desperation, nearing to be completely done.

Seb greeted consciousness with a groan. He hated the smell of the room and the feel of the hard plastic on his face. "Sebby?" Jim whispered. Seb whined. "Sebby, can you open your eyes?" Seb slowly blinked his eyes, but shut them quickly because of the brightness of the room. "Sebby, open them please. I dimmed the light." Seb opened his eyes again, immediately seeking out Jim's face. Jim sighed in relief. "Thank god." He whispered. Seb reached for Jim's hand and Jim clung to it tightly. "Don't do that to me ever again." He whispered.

"No' tryin'." Seb mumbled.

"I know." Jim murmured. Seb squeezed his hand before settling down to sleep. "So do you need anything?" Seb shook his head slightly before dropping off to sleep. Jim sighed before curling close to his sniper and falling asleep as well.


End file.
